fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyana and Aiden
"Come on Aiden! You're falling behind!", says a brown haired girl running along the plains of a small town. "I'm trying my best! Can you just slow down for a bit?!?", Aiden says running out of breath. The two 6 year olds decide to sit down and enjoy the day for just a bit. " How long have we been out here? And how long have I been "it"?". "Relax, from where the sun is, it's only about noon. Gosh, sometimes you just need to loosen up and have fun once in a while.", Kyana says while smirking. They lay down on their backs and watch the sky as the clouds pass over them while enjoying the sun. "Aiden when I grow up I hope that we can both be strong enough to run so fast and far and strong enough to do anything. Maybe one day you'll even be able to catch up to me." Kyana says while chuckling a little. "I know one day, we'll be great in whatever we do as long as we stick together. And keep hush about this whole 'me being slower thing', I can't have the whole village know that I'm slower than some girl." --------4 years later-------- "Wow so all you do is touch a wall and it will crumble under your hand?",Aiden says eagerly. "That's amazing mister! Can you teach me?! Pleeease! Please oh please oh please?!" "Now Aiden, leave the man alone, he is probably very tired from all of his travels.", exclaims Mr. Cordelia. "You're room will be on the second floor and the second door on the right. Is there anything else we can do for you today sir?" The man was no older than 40 years old but he still asks Aiden, "No thank you I think that will be all. Hey kid can you get my bags for me and help me carry them up?" "No problem sir." Aiden follows the man up the stairs carrying his luggage close behind him, yet the bags feel like he is carrying around bricks. "I believe this is your room sir." Aiden opens the door for the man and places the luggage by the door. Aiden then sticks out his hand as if receiving a tip for helping the man. The man laughs quietly to himself and opens his bag, for in his bag was a pile of bricks. He then places the brick in Aiden's hand. Aiden watches in disbelief for what is going on. "Um, sir, I don't quite know what to do with this, umm, thank---" "Break it." he says. "What?" "Break it." As the man pulls out his own brick and just by putting it in his hand, crushes it without moving a muscle. Aiden is in shock. "Is that... is that crash magic?" "Indeed it is. And someone said he wanted to be taught. So give me 2 hours and I will teach you the basics, and how to train on your own. On one condition." "Yes sir, ANYTHING!" persistently staring at the crumbled brick. "Don't tell your parents." -----2 hours later----- "And that is the fundamentals of crash/ disassembly magic. Now let me get my sleep, I need to be up early tomorrow." Says the man while yawning. "Yes sir, and thank you so much." Aiden leaves the room and locks it for the man. In the hallway Aiden gleefully jumps into the air yipping about quietly as to not to disturb anymore guests. "I have to go show Kyana!" Aiden thought to himself. He runs out of the inn in the middle of the night but is quickly caught by his collar. "And where do you think you're going young man?" Aiden turns around to see his mother with an angry look on her face. "Where have you been? Were you disturbing that old man? Why were you gone for so long? Have you gotten ready for bed?" It was at that point that Aiden realized it was 11:00 at night and would have had to wake Kyana up. -----The next morning----- Tap.... Tap.... Tap... BOOM! "Aiden wake up!" Kyana had been throwing rocks at Aiden's bedroom window. "Aiden!" she reaches for another large rock and throws it at Aiden's window right as he is opening it. Aiden sees the rock and puts his hands up and nothing happens except for the faint smell of dust. "What was that?" Kyana is watching in amazement. "Oh yeah Kyana I have to show you something." Aiden yells from his room. Aiden starts to get ready but suddenly faints. He awakes to bread being shoved inside of his mouth. "Aiden, are you alright? You seem to have passed out with your underwear showing, which is gross. But explain to me everything that I have witnessed this morning. Now." demands Kyana in a kiddish playful tone. "So the reason I passed out was because I used to much magic power." "Magic power? but you're parents are innkeepers not wizards, where did you learn magic?" "One of the guests taught me it. It's called "Crash Magic" which is why I was barely able to break that rock you threw, but don't tell my parents. They aren't supposed to know." "WHAT?! You learned magic? But I wanna know magic! Aiden!" Kyana pulls Aiden in real close, "meet me in the old abandoned shack on the hill." "Why? and I don't want to disobey my parents and sneak out like that." "You dummy, I want you to teach me that magic tonight, and don't be such a wuss. You'll be fine, nothing bad will happen to you." Aiden agrees to sneak out that night with Kyana but is a bit worried that he won't be able to teach her anything as he is quite new to the skill as well. "So lets meet up when the moon is high, just to make it mysterious for no reason." -----1:24 A.M.----- Aiden and Kyana met later that night in the shack in the middle of the night. "Okay we also have to be quiet so we don't wake anybody else, so just give me the basics and I think we shall be fine." Kyana whispers to Aiden. "And don't hold out on me just because I'm a girl, you know I hate that, also... you can't be better than me." Aiden sighs, "So the main thing about the magic is focusing it. Focus any and all energy you have in your body and imagine the thing in front of you smashing." "What else?" asks Kyana "Thats it, thats all the man told me, he told me some other technical things but I don't remember them. Something about the science of it but I can always relearn that. Then we just practiced for a while." "I bet I can get this much faster than you did, hahaha" Kyana says cackling to herself. Kyana then proceeds to try to use crash magic on small boards that have fallen from the ceiling. "Why isn't this working?" Kyana says angrily. "Maybe because the boards are really heavy. Let me try." Aiden trys to use the magic on the board but even he can't do it. Embarrassed he looks for something else to use his magic on. He hurries over to the wall that has stone pillars on the side, and thinks to himself that it won't be hard at all to smash this. "Watch this Kyana!" Aiden uses his magic on the pillar. -------4:12 A.M.------- "Whaa? What happened?" Aiden awakes feeling groggy and confused. "What is this pile of rubble?... HaHa! I did it I brought down the pillar! Kyana, did you see that? Kyana? Where did she go? Did she go home after I passed out?" At that moment Aiden glances at the pile of rubble and sees brown, the color of Kyana'a hair. "Ky...? Kyana?" Aiden rushes to go and pick the rubble off of her but its no use. "KYANA! SOMEBODY! HELP!" No matter how much Aiden tried he could not get anyones attention. Aiden tried using his magic again but wasn't strong enough to muster enough power. Aiden ran into town screaming for help. Thirty minutes later Aiden had a group brought back to the crumbled shack. The villagers pushed the rubble off of the young girls body and lifted her out. "No..." Aiden whimpered as he saw his best friend's lifeless body being taken away. -----2 weeks later----- Aiden snuck into Kyana's room to recover anything that would help him remember her in the best way possible. The room had an eerie feeling with her gone now. Aiden looked around the room. He finally stumbled along her diary. "Is this to far?" Aiden thought to himself but as he did a breeze of wind came in through the window blowing open the book. On the first page was the word, "Smile." Aiden then closed the book and put it back. From that day on, in honor of Kyana, Aiden tries to be to anyone what Kyana was to him. He became someone happy. He became someone kind. He became.. A friend.